


生命里无可奈何的十件事

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [62]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 问卷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	生命里无可奈何的十件事

1、离你而去的人  
普事先帝与朕，最为故旧，能断大事。   
2、流逝的时间  
今岁炎暑尤甚。流俗有言，人生如病疟，於大寒大暑中过岁，寒暑迭变，不觉渐成衰老。苟不竞为善事，虚度流年，良可惜也……卿耆年触热，固应不易。自今长春殿对罢，宜即归私第颐养，俟稍凉乃赴中书视事。  
3、倒向你的墙  
前代中书有堂帖指挥公事，乃是权臣假此名以威服天下。太祖朝，赵普在中书，其堂帖势重於敕命，寻亦令削去。  
4、没有选择的出身  
朕在藩时，太祖特钟友爱，赏赉不可胜纪。  
5、莫名其妙的孤独  
开国旧勋，惟卿一人。不同他等，无至固让。  
6、无可救药的喜欢   
朕于早岁，尝与周旋。而节操有恒，始终无玷。  
7、无可奈何的遗忘  
解职暂酬卿所志，休教一念远皇都。  
8、永远的过去  
必与赵书记偕行乃可。  
9、别人的嘲笑  
奸普屏外。  
10、不可避免的死亡  
以普配飨太祖庙庭。


End file.
